Ralphs Last Run!
by keshia-515
Summary: So I read this book in my freshamn year of high school and just recently watched it in my senior class, and i really wanted to write a story about Jack and Ralph. Raplh and Jack have a fight over power of the group, who will win?


Hey everyone! This is my Lord of the Flies Story! This is more so based on the movie more than the book, because I like it a little more, and because there's actually colored people in the movie! I'm going to start somewhere in the middle of the story before piggy or Simon has died, when the raft or division between the boys actually started, I want to make the boys a little older, in the original story the main characters are around 11 or 12, but in this one I want them to be between 15 or 16. I am starting at the section in the book where Jack is taking his "hunters" to their own camp, because he's older he understands the issue with having another leader on the island and he's going to do something about it.

The sun blared hard down onto the inhabitants, its heat, a foreshadow for what was about to happen. Ralph was sitting inside of the makeshift hut that he, Piggy, and Simon had made. He was trying to figure out what they were going to do now that Jack had left. He was still a little angry at the fact that Jack had let the fire out, and a ship had come by at that time, of all things to happen when Jack choose o not do what he was told! He was the chief, they had picked him, and He didn't choose the position and if anyone, specifically Jake, didn't like him as chief then they could have said something. Instead Jack left, and started his own group. Ralph stood up, pushing the leaves that served as the door out of the way, stepping outside into the intense heat. He looked around and noticed that there was no one there... unusual, usually some of the little`uns would be around playing, but there was no one there at all. A shiver trailed down his back and he crouched low down to the ground and soon he heard a voice, "When you get him don't hurt him, just bring him to my cave...I have something special planned for him." Ralph recognized the voice low timbered voice it was Jack! What was he planning on doing? And what had he done with all the other boys? He wasn't going to stay there and find out, he needed to run and regroup. He slid his body back leaving a trail in the dirt and quickly pulled himself to his feet, instantly running. Jack's head turned to the sound and he smiled Ralph must have heard them, guess it was hunting time. Ralph ran his feet pounding on the hard ground and his breath jutting out of him erratically, where could he go? During their time here Jack had been sending scouts out periodically to see what was on the island, so he knew most of the island and what he didn't know would soon be discovered. But, there was only one place they wouldn't look for him. In the beast cave, even now years later after they first discovered the beast no one was brave enough to look into the cave, well except for Ralph and Simon, but they had kept it a secret between themselves. They gave the captain a proper burial and started putting things they would need in case of emergency and so it became their emergency shelter. Ralph with this idea in mind started running in the direction of the cave not noticing the bodies that were in the trees and bushes watching him intently, he might have thought that his little "emergency location" was a secret but Jack had knew almost the instant they found out, he wasn't stupid enough not to have someone watching his only competition. Ralph pivoted past a large tree and was startled to find his way blocked by something that hadn't been there before... Jack.

"Where do you think you're going Ralph? Or do I have to call you Chief like the others?" jack said casually looking down at his nails nonchalantly. Ralph stood there frozen, his fear holding him in place, what was going to happen to him? If he let himself get caught and not put up a fight, there was a chance he wouldn't get killed, but that was all that Jack knew, killing. There was no real reason for him to believe that he would live past the night. And if he ran there was a big chance he would get caught, and make Jack more angry, he was nothing compared to the hunters, that's why he stayed at the camp, and Jack went to hunt. If they got Piggy then they already had the conch, which was the symbol of power... so why did Jack want him? Ralph looked at Jack who was looking at him, giving him time to pick what he was going to do, it was going to be his choice and whatever happened after would be his own fault. Ralph Stood there panting, his chest hurting and his eyes stinging from the sweat that poured down his face, he turned around and found the rest of "Jacks Hunters" closing in on him, they only way he could run was towards Jack, maybe if he could get past him… He made a quick run for it, looking as if he was going to go one way then at the last minute, changing courses and running the other way, only to feel a fist dig deep into his stomach and a cruel laugh reach his ears.

"Thought you were going somewhere Ralph?" 


End file.
